


Daughter of the Storm

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/X-Men fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This manip is a remake of the original Daughter of the Storm (can be found on my Twisting the Hellmouth account).

I changed the original idea a tiny bit. Instead of making Dawn a basic Mini-Storm, I thought it out a bit more. Some of the mutants who have children, the child's powers are either vastly different or pretty similar. They may have a different way of using them but they fall into the same category. So with Dawn being Ororo's daughter—Ororo being able to control storms/air—I wanted Dawn to fall into the same 'elemental' category; I went with earth and greens and browns. Her hair went green, her eyes brown—except for when she uses her power ... that's when they turn green.

**Bunny**

So, Dawn is Ororo/Storm's daughter. It'd be great if the Monks somehow stole her (They had to know early about Glory, right? I mean she was inside Ben for years! They had to know she'd get out and come for the Key. Maybe they had their plan in place since then? All that would be needed was a spell to change memories and to put Dawn in place ... easy enough for one monk to do?) - forcing the Key into her and keeping her in a coma/stasis to allow her to grow, and the Key suppressed the mutant genes and held Buffy/Joyce's 'DNA' together within her. Once Glory's portal opened and the Key vanished there was nothing to hold back the gene. When she starts changing, the Gang look into what's happening with her. They find that she wasn't made and her birth mother is still out there. With Dawn needing help controlling her powers they decide to send her to Xavier's Institute, not just to get help with her powers but to find her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Textures from [Jigsaw Puzzle](http://puzzle.digital-distortia.com/), [Muse Driven](http://muse-driven.com/textures/wp.html), and [Hybrid Genesis](http://www.hybrid-genesis.com/freebies/free_textures/regular_textures/page01.html).  
> \- Eyeshadow and Eyelash brushes from Obsidian Dawn.  
> \- Sparkles from [Rach-Resources](http://rach-resources.deviantart.com/).  
> \- Cloud texture from [kuschelirmel-stock](http://kuschelirmel-stock.deviantart.com/).  
> \- Flower brushes from [mutsie](http://mutsie.deviantart.com/)


End file.
